


I sold your rope for a bucket of lemon peel, now suck it.

by Monsta



Category: COUNTERFEIT (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsta/pseuds/Monsta
Summary: 他们本来可以假装不知道。





	I sold your rope for a bucket of lemon peel, now suck it.

**Author's Note:**

> 题目来自Wyrd,Glass Animal

走出来后的数秒钟内他感觉极其糟糕。他站在马路边上，寻思着自己在哪，为什么在这而不是在家复习数学。两分钟前Jamie搂着他脖子凑到耳边,试图说服他下一家会很棒。但是去他妈的吧，他要回家了，就算是独自一人。他抽着烟往回走，手揣在风衣兜里，像美国电视剧里那样。  
一开始那些东西都很有趣，他想。威士忌、摇滚乐、陌生人的亮片裙子。但是在某个平庸瞬间之后他们变得乏味滑稽，他开始怀疑自己为什么在这，并且感觉廉价。然后有个女孩拿酒瓶往他头上砸。她以为他是她的前男友。她被吓坏了，所以他摸摸自己没出血就算了。现在冷风一吹后脑勺才突突地疼。之后Jamie把他看得更紧了，搂着他的肩膀就好像这里有若干个失恋女孩一样。但即使这样，出于显而易见的原因，他们仍然不能有所触碰。不能以他们想要的方式。  
操，他搞不懂自己在想什么。他的脑子是一团震荡浆糊。

 

 

半夜的时候他被雷声惊醒。几点了？暴雨，床的另一边依然是空着的。隔着紧闭的窗，他只能听到w失真的雨声与风声，还有屋檐滴水，每一下都像是敲在他的神经上。他从床头摸到止痛片。他静静地躺在床上，思考时间是否被神迹拉长。他半睁着眼睛，看到代数式与海豚在天花板上缠绵。  
快要坠入睡眠的时分他被猛然拉回人间。车轮打滑。门打开又关上。玻璃被打碎。刻意放轻的脚步声。越来越近。他屏住呼吸聆听，既期待又无由来地恐惧。他讨厌自己这样。  
Jamie走到床边，停了两秒，然后扑到他身上抱住他，把脸埋在他的脖子里。他摸摸他的头发，不算太湿。  
他们那样安静地躺了一会，呼吸平静得像是睡着了。蓝色的、模糊的光透过雨幕笼罩他们，照亮他们面孔的轮廓与睫毛的扇动。

 

 

他的身上还有水痕，但是他很暖和，而且沐浴露味道很好闻，所以他挪得更近了一点。后来Jamie开始亲吻他的肩膀。他推开他。他们往返了几次，以一个手交作结。当Jamie高潮时他在想那些止痛片在起相反的作用。  
玩闹了那么久，他的哥哥难道不感到疲惫吗？在半梦半醒之间他的头疼如晕染般散开。  
“今天你为什么走得那么早？”  
操。  
“我明天有数学考试 ，我根本就应该拒绝和你出门。”  
“噢。”  
沉默。  
“我还以为”  
“我还以为你讨厌我的朋友们。”  
噢。  
“没有。他们都还挺好的。”  
“他们都超棒的。你应该多和我们出去玩几次。”  
他叹了口气，把被子往上扯：“我不知道……他们是挺棒的，但是，呃，他们始终是你的朋友。我不懂你们剧团的内部笑话，Jamie。”  
他希望对话就在这里结束。  
“我看见，”Jamie飞快地舔了一下嘴唇，“我看见Alex和你调情了。”  
噢。  
“好吧。”  
“好吧？你不想说点什么吗？”  
“你应该停止盯着我然后去找点自己的乐子。”他翻身过去，背对着Jamie。  
“别和Alex调情，Sammy。”  
他笑了出来：“你刚刚才说过你的朋友都很棒。”  
沉默。  
“他……不一样。”  
“哈，别护犊子了好吗？”他打了个呵欠，“我十六了，我能处理好这个的。”  
Jamie嗤笑：“你才不能。”  
“你怎么知道我不能？”  
他不假思索地回答：“因为你什么也不知道。你什么也不知道。”  
雨依旧无始无终地下着。它那么平稳，会让你以为片刻是永恒的，让你以为一切在瞬间凝固于琥珀，让你以为没有什么会也没有什么能改变它。  
天哪。  
他翻过身来，紧紧地盯着Jamie的脸，感到头疼欲裂。他们靠得如此之近，却仍然看不清彼此。  
Jamie缓慢地睁开眼睛。  
他眼里的恐惧与恳求砸碎了琥珀。  
但是雨依旧无始无终地下着。

2017.11.7  
KBonker


End file.
